Elles Sont Deux Pomme De Terres
by aaroniteXkryptonite
Summary: Follow Sake and Rum as they go back to their home world, a world known to them as One Piece. Confusing, yes. Bad, no. Co-written with Myki Fri. Zoro x OC, Law x OC. Title has nothing to do with the story.
1. Characters

Elles sont deux pomme de terres

**Co-written with my sister Myki Fri**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Rum:****aaroniteXkryptonite**** and**

**Sake: Myki Fri **

**Rum and Sake: Do not own One Piece, only original plot, us, and other OCs mentioned.**

Lorue D. Sake

Looks:

Our Uni

Hair: long black hair

Eyes: blue

OP Uni

Hair: shoulder length red hair

Eyes: Right: purple left: green *glow; similar to electric*

Height: 5'7

Age: 19

Birthday: December 25

Devil Fruit: Shape shifter: Shifutā Shifutā no mi: Can change appearance, form; simplest to most complex; zoan

Interest: Zoro

Note: She mainly reads biology books due to her devil fruit ability. Ends up on the Strawhat crew.

Fighting style: mix of fans (2) made of steel (tipped with sea stone), along with hand to hand combat (dance style)

Lorue D. Rum

Looks:

Our uni

Hair Short brown- bottom of earlobe

Eyes: blue

OP Uni:

Short red hair- same length as our uni

Eyes: Right-green left purple- *glow; similar to electric*

Height: 5'3

Age: 17

Birthday: October 31

Devil Fruit: Info Info fruit; Jōhō jōhō no mi; anything and everything doing with knowledge or information

Note: She has to think of the specific question and has to sleep to get the answer. She also has Narcolepsy, which is a huge help with her devil fruit ability. Ends up on the Heart Pirates Crew.

Fighting Style: Hand-to-hand, can be considered dance like, when need be she uses a danger.

Interest: Law

Background:

Sake and Rum are the daughters of Red Haired Shanks and some women on a spring island. They take after their father for their hair color when in the One Piece universe. Sake ate her devil fruit at about 5 or 6 while Rum ate hers around 3 or 4. They were told that the devil fruits were snacks by their mother. The devil fruits tasted god awful. This is during the brief time before they are in our universe. They landed in our universe due to a freak storm and were found by the government. They were taken in by the government because of their devil fruit powers; they changed slightly in appearance, only their eyes and hair changed colors. The government trained them to be the perfect assassin team. Sake being the muscle and Rum being the information gatherer. Their fighting styles are similar; they both use hand-to-hand combat that is similar to dancing. Besides all this, they are pretty normal teenage girls. Rum is still going to school and Sake is just working, since she graduated.

**********We (two sisters; Sake and Rum) are originally from the One Piece world but somehow end up in our world where OP is just a manga/anime. So in our world we have a different appearance than when we are in the OP world, hence the two appearance descriptions for each character.**********

**AN: This is a LawxOC and a ZoroxOC story. It's an OP to Our back to OP universe story. The title of the story is not relevant what so ever. We will replace the story title when we come up with a MUCH better one. I did look up the translations for the Devil fruits myself so they might be wrong. For Rum's Devil Fruit ability, may be really sucky description for it but it was the best we had.**


	2. 1: Through the portal

This story has been co-written with Myki Fri.

For the type of clothes both Saké and Rum wear which we forget to mention, Saké goes for goth-like things (lazy-goth as Myki calls it) while Rum does punk/emo/goth type of clothing, with flares of electric and neon colors. Also, Saké's name is like the alcohol and not like the phrase "for Heaven's sake".

Disclaimer!

Rum and Saké: aaroniteXkryptonite and Myki Fri do not own _**One Piece**_. They own any of the original plots, us, and other OCs in this story.

Thank you to the people who favorited/alerted this story:10th Squad 3rd Seat, Elizabeth S. Slytherin, Nercal, Major Whitlock's Girl

To 10thSquad 3rd Seat: Here is the next chapter!

Beta: Mon Esprit Libre

Rum POV

While waiting in the last class of the day, all I could do was stare at the clock. It was a Friday, but it was also the Friday school got out for Spring Break.

_3:44, only one more minute! Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up! Why does time seem to slow down at school? 3:4 - __M_y thoughts were cut off by the bell ringing; it was finally 3:45 p.m.

I waited for the rush of the kids in my class to leave and talked with one of my only friends in that class as they did so. Then I said my farewells and wished her a great Spring Break. I was out of there. I stopped by my locker and dropped off everything that I wasn't going to need over Spring Break, which was pretty much, everything. I headed out of the school and started the walk home. While walking out of the school, I popped my ear buds to my iPod in. The first song to play was _Teenagers_ by My Chemical Romance. The walk being no more than 15 minutes long, I got to listen to _Scars_ by Papa Roach, _A Thousand Miles_ by Vanessa Carlton, and _Don't Jump_ by Tokio Hotel on top of the My Chemical Romance song. I finally arrived at my house that I shared with my sister Sake. It's a two-story house with three bedrooms and three-and-a-half bathrooms. It also features kitchen which I rule supreme in, since my sister can't really cook while I can. The living room and the dining room are pretty much the same thing - I rule. Then there is the library. It takes up the majority of the second floor and has one available bedroom next to it, which is mine. Each bedroom has its own full bath. The other two bedrooms and two-and-a-half bathrooms are on the first floor. Sake has the biggest bedroom on the first floor. Then there's the guest bedroom, which just so happens to be the smallest room in the house overall. That's just fine, though, since we don't have very many guests who stay the night. I took out my ear buds while I walked up the two steps to the porch. I crossed the porch and opened the front door and walked in, kicking the door shut behind me as I took off my bag and tossed it to the side.

"I'm home! Spring Break has started!" I yelled.

"Was it really necessary for you to yell that at the top of your lungs?" Saké asked, coming into view.

"I did not yell it at the top of my lungs, thank you very much. But I can if you would like me to," I replied with a smile

"No thank you, I would rather keep my hearing," she replied, sighing.

Saké POV

I was just walking down the stairs from the library when I heard the front door open and shut and a thud. I assumed the noise was Rum's bag. Then I heard Rum yell that she was home as I walked in the room. I leaned against the wall with a book in my hands.

"Was it necessary for you to yell that at the top of your lungs?" I asked.

_She really has no idea how loud she can be without even trying and its going to make me go deaf before I'm 30,__ I thought with an ever-so-slightly fond smile._

"I did not yell it at the top of my lungs, thank you very much. But I can if you would like me to." Rum replied with a grin.

_If I could do an anime sweat drop, I would most likely be doing it right now._

"No thank you, I would rather keep my hearing," I replied while pushing myself off the wall, sighing, and started walking towards the kitchen with Rum following me "Have a good day at school?"

"It was just dandy! That project we had to do, we had to play as well. It sucked. Mine, in all honesty, was supposed to be colorful but thankfully, from the looks of it, my teacher was just checking to see if we did it," Rum said, relief in her tone.

"Well, at least you passed it. Oh, Hera said we could come over tonight for a sleep over," I told her.

"Sweet! Can we head to the public library first? I want to see if they got any interesting books I want to read," she inquired.

"I don't see why not. Plus, I have some books to return. We can leave at -" I glanced at the clock, which read 3:55 p.m. "- 4:20. Grab a snack and go pack your bag, after that we can start walking to the library," I replied.

"Sounds like a plan!" Rum exclaimed.

Rum POV

I headed out of the kitchen after grabbing an apple and a pear (two of my favorite fruits). I went up to my room. As I walked in, I noted that this room just screams me. Black with a mixture of neon colors (except for pink, of course), band Posters up on my walls, a miniature bookshelf full of miscellaneous books and spiral notebooks full of facts and notes, my computer desk in the corner of the room with my laptop and my roller chair, with my bed pushed against the other wall. I started eating the pear I grabbed and untying my black combat boots and taking them off. I walked towards my closet and pulled out my red and black plaid backpack, grabbed two shirts out of my closet and walked over to my dresser to grab my red skinny jeans, not to mention my jean shorts for pajama bottoms. I walked to my bathroom grabbed my deodorant, also grabbing my toothbrush and toothpaste before putting them in to my backpack along with my clothes. I then grabbed my hairbrush to put in my bag. I sat down and finished my pear before eating my apple. I changed out of my current outfit into black shorts and a black tank top that had "Crazy Girl" printed in neon green. I attached my (also) neon green suspenders to my shorts and put my boots back on. While thinking about socks, I got up and grabbed a pair and a few other things from my dresser to put in my bag. I grabbed my iPod from my pants that I just took off and put it in my shorts pocket. Then, I zipped up my bag and I then walked out of my bedroom, shutting the door behind me, and went down the stairs. Halfway down the stairs, I dropped my bag and run back to my room and grabbed my favorite hat, a black baseball cap with the words "DJ Hero" in white on the side. I put my bag down next to the couch, then went to my school bag and grabbed my wallet before running to throw away my apple and pear cores, returning to the living room afterward and sitting down on the couch. I checked the clock and saw that it was five minutes before we left.

"Sis, I'm done!" I shouted, alerting her.

Saké POV

After Rum left the kitchen to pack, I turned and left to walk towards my room. I opened the door and walked, making sure to shut it behind me. My bedroom shows what I like to do in my spare time. In a corner of the room, there is a high-tech computer system that I use for gaming. My bed is up against one of the walls. Instead of a central main light source in the middle of the room, there are lights in the four corners of the room to cause a dim lighting effect. Three bookshelves are next to the computer against the wall, which are filled with books on gaming and computers. The walls are painted a deep purple and the floor was made of hardwood.

_Where did I put those books? _I thought to myself as I looked around. I turned my attention to where my computer was and luckily spot it. After picking it up, I went to my closet and grabbed one of my favorite purple and black plaid backpacks. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed socks and a few other things out of the top drawer. From my t-shirt drawer, I grabbed a black shirt and a dark purple t-shirt for pajama tops and from the pants drawer I grabbed a pair of black slacks and some black sweatpants for my pajama bottoms. I then walked over and grabbed my books, iPod, and wallet to throw into my bag. I headed over to the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste, and deodorant and put it into the backpack. I walked over to wear I have all my shoes and slid on my favorite pair of black flats then I grabbed my black and purple plaid fedora as I walked out of my room and shutting the door behind me. I walked to the living room and saw Rum sitting on the couch.

"Take it you're done?" Rum asked.

"No, I just look like I'm done," I replied while rolling my eyes.

"Your sarcasm has been noted," she replied dryly.

I turned and looked at the clock. _Damn, it was already 4:20. Looks like I got done in the nick of time._

"Well, you ready?" I asked.

"Yes, I have been done for about 5 minutes now. Didn't you hear me yell that I was done?" she wondered.

"Oh, so that's what you were yelling about. The walls muffled the sound of your voice," I said

"Oh, so that's the excuse you're going to use: 'the walls muffled the sound'. Can't you get a new one?" Rum asked, annoyance flooding her voice.

"No, I'm quite found of using that excuse. Grab your stuff and let's start the walk towards the library," I replied with a grin.

With that being said, Rum grabbed her stuff and grabbed her neon green jacket from off the back of the couch, tossing me my black jacket as we headed out the door. I stopped and grabbed my keys out of my wallet, inserting them into the lock.

"Hurry up, I want to get to the library!" Rum yelled.

"Patience is a virtue, dear sister. Learn it - you'll live longer in life," I said, walking down to where she was at before I began walking.

"Patience is a virtue I will never have. I will live a short life," she replied while catching up with me.

"Have you watched anymore _One Piece_ from where you left off? You know, from like a month-and-a-half ago?" I asked, looking over at her.

"Um, kind of," she answered. "I moved up 5 episodes from where I was at."

Rum POV

When I told my sister how far I had gotten with _One Piece_, I swear she deadpanned.

"You surprise me," Saké said, tone flat.

"I surprise everyone!" I exclaimed happily, teasing her.

Saké then decided that was a good moment to slap the back of my head.

"Ow! That hurt!" I shouted, rubbing my head.

"Good," she replied (what a mean sister I have!) without looking at me.

We walked on for another good fifteen minutes. There was a library downtown but the selection wasn't all that good, so we preferred putting in the extra walking time to get to the library that had better selection.

"Finally, the library," Saké announced.

"Even though it's not an extremely long walk, it seems like forever to get from home to here," I mentioned as we walked in. Sake stopped right inside the front doors and looked up at the clock.

"Okay, so its 4:55 right now. I say we leave at about 5:25; sound good to you?" Saké asked.

"Sounds good to me, that's more than enough time. Do we meet back up? Are you going to find me, or am I going to find you?" I inquired.

"I'll come find you. You won't be that hard to locate," Saké said, beginning to walk away.

And with that we went our separate ways in the library. When I was walking back to one of the sections, my mind started thinking about the Vashta Nerada, which is a pretty scary monster, even in the show_ Doctor Who._ I mean, it is an invisible swarm of piranhas that can, you know, turn off the lights and then eat you. I shook my head. The episode where the Doctor and Donna were in the library has forever changed my view of libraries.

_I need to get a life. Well one that doesn't involve to much obsessive qualities over things, _I thought with a shrug. I then grabbed a book off one of the shelves - a volume of _One Piece - _and found a chair before reading it.

Saké POV

After browsing the different sections I like, I finally decided to go to the manga section in the library. I walked to the other side of the library and saw my sister.

"Hey," I said while grabbing a random volume of One Piece and sitting in the chair opposite of her. She looked up.

"Hey, hey," Rum replied, grinning. She smiled even wider when she saw when she saw what I had chosen.

We sat in silence reading for a little while. I heard someone coming our way. We both looked up at the same time, although I barely noticed it until I felt Rum's eyes on me. After making eye contact, I looked back. There was a lady standing off to the side of where we were sitting. She was a little bit taller than I, she had a slight tan, and her eyes were, well, strange. Her right eye was green and her left eye was purple. They looked like they were glowing. She was a very pretty woman. She was wearing a simple white dress. She smiled at us. The smile was a smile that you would give someone you know.

"Hello, ma'am," Rum and I said at the same time.

"Hello. Look at how you have grown," she said with the smile on her face.

"Um, do we know you?" I asked.

"Yes, but that is not important at this moment. I have come to let you know that it is time for you to return," the woman stated.

"Return where?" Rum asked, shifting.

"Return to where you truly belong," she replied simply. With that, she turned and disappeared in the rows of bookshelves. Both Rum and I put down the manga we held and shot up to follow her. But the moment we were at the opening of the isle she disappeared behind, she was gone. Just gone, _poof_, like she was never there to begin with.

"That was odd," I noted.

"Odd? _Odd_ is the best you can come up with?! That was fucking weird," Rum whispered loudly.

I just sighed, shaking my head. I looked at my watch.

"It's 5:20 right now. Do you want to go ahead and head towards Hera's house?" I asked, changing the subject.

Rum POV

"Sure," I replied with a shrug. We walked back to where our stuff was.

"Alright, grab your bag and let's go," Saké said while grabbing her stuff and putting the manga back on the bookshelf, staring to walk towards the entrance of the library.

"Alright," I said, walking over to my bag and putting it on. I also picked up the manga before putting it back, hurrying to catch up to her once I was done..

"You could have waited for me," I whined, a pout on my face.

"If I did, where would all the fun be of seeing you pout?" Saké taunted with a smirk and glanced at me out of the corner of her eye.

I just glared at her, sticking my tongue out.

"Very mature," she drawled.

"Thank you, I try. Hey, can we take the shortcut through the woods?" I asked, stopping right outside the library, looking at the woods that were located right behind the building.

"Sure, I don't see why not," my sister replied with a shrug before changing direction to head into the woods.

"Yes!" I exclaimed while doing a fist pump.

I saw Sake shaking her head while I caught up with her. We got into the woods and were about five minutes in, and Sake and I both being our graceful selves, we both tripped and fell forward. There was like, a black hole in front of us, so instead of hitting the ground we kept falling. I turned and looked at Sake.

"How the _Hell_ are we still falling?!" I asked, panicking.

"How the Hell am I supposed to know, clearly we fell through a portal!" she shouted back.

Suddenly there was blue – very blue - water. We started screaming bloody murder.

_Shit,__ we can't swim. We are free falling towards water and we can't swim. We are__ so fucking__ screwed._

Then right before we hit the water I blacked out I don't know what Sake did.

Saké POV

_Holy shit! We fell through a portal. Holy shit, we are falling… How the hell is this going to end?!_

Out of nowhere we were free falling above a vast ocean and I looked down and started screaming with Rum. There was water, a huge fucking ocean below us. We can't swim. We are screwed. So beyond screwed! Then I heard Rum stop screaming and then I blacked out right before I hit the water.

When we hit the water, there was a sub rising out of the water. We happened to land on the deck when it fully rose out of the ocean.


	3. 2: Wake Up

**A/N:**

**Not a lot is known about Law and the Heart Pirate crew, so names will be made up except for the few who have been named, I will be using my imagination for the lay out for the sub. I will be using what little French I am good at in this story as well but I will tell you what they are at the end of the chapter. If you are a Doctor Who fan, you will notice references to this because I am a HUGE DW fan. There will also be cussing. I will be trying to maintain a chapter a week update.**

**Thanks to our Beta: Mon Esprit Libre**

**Thank you to all who added this to favorites and alerts!**

**Reviews:**

**Guest: Thank you for pointing out my spelling error in the title, I have no clue why I spelled it wrong, seeing as though I am taking French. It is fine; the only way to improve is to hear what people say, so being a grammar nazi is fine. :D**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Yes as in Sub. ^-^ **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Rum & Saké: Myki Fri and aaroniteXkryptonite do not own One Piece. They own us, other OCs mentioned, and plots. Please enjoy!**

**This chapter starts out in Law's POV**

Law POV

I told Mikey to surface the sub. Bepo, along with everyone else, seemed to be becoming antsy.

"We should surface in a few moments, Captain," Mikey said.

I just nodded and walked out of the control room. I started heading towards the hatch. Bepo was already there and threw the hatch open and ran out with me following behind him.

"Captain?" Bepo asked.

"Yes?" I replied, turning my head to look at Bepo. I saw he was pointing at something and I shifted my gaze to where he was pointing.

"How did they get there?" Bepo asked with a bit of confusion in his voice.

I heard approaching footsteps and I glanced over my shoulder briefly to see some of the crew also coming through the hatch. Then I turned my attention back to where Bepo was pointing at.

"That's a good question," I muttered while walking over to where the two people were laying. As I approached, I noticed that the two people were girls. They both had red hair under their hats. I looked to my left to see who was on deck.

"Penguin, come here and help me," I said.

"What do you need help with, Captain?" I heard him ask

"Help me take off their bags," I responded.

After a few minutes, we managed to get their bags off of them. Their hats fell off during this and I had Penguin set them with their bags. We flipped them over on to their backs. I then knelt down by them and checked to see if they were breathing and had heartbeats. After confirming that they were both alive, I stood up.

_They just seem to be unconscious. How did they get into the sea_? I thought with a small frown forming on my face.

"Penguin, take their bags and hats to my office. Shachi and Vald take them to the infirmary," I told them.

"Yes, Captain," they said together before acting upon my orders.

2 days later

I am sitting in the infirmary, with my feet propped up on the desk I had in there. I was looking up at the ceiling lost in my thoughts. I heard a small noise but I quickly dismissed. I was brought out of my thoughts by a voice.

"Can you please take this IV out of my arm?"

My head snapped in the direction and I saw one of the girls awake. The one with the longer red hair. Her eye color surprised me. Two different colors. They seemed to glow; her right eye was purple while her left eye was green. I then proceeded to get up and gather some gauze and medical tape from a cupboard behind me. I could tell she was still keeping her eyes on my movements.

"Who are you?" I asked as I headed towards where she was.

Saké POV

I woke up in a bed. I was in pain though it quickly passed, so I slowly sat up and I looked around. Rum was in the bed to my right; I noticed she had an IV in her left arm. Seeing this caused me to check my arms (I saw I had an IV in my right arm). I looked back up to see if there was anyone in the room. My eyes scanned over the room taking in the details and then my eyes landed on the person who was sitting with their feet up on the desk over by a door.

_Holy , th-that's Law.. Wait, that means we fell into the One Piece world. We were saved by Law. Shit. Well Rum should just love this, _I thought to myself. I turned my attention back to Rum. The first thing I noticed about her was her hair. _Red hair, she has red hair, she is not supposed to have red hair she should have brown hair! How is that even possible?!_ I took a deep breath to help calm me down. This is not the time to be panicking. I can figure this out. I shook my head to help clear my thoughts while doing this I had some hair fall in my face and I noticed it was red as well. _What the hell is going on?_

I then remembered I had an IV in my arm and it was bugging me very much. I just stared at it for about a minute before I looked back up and turned my attention back at a Law. He looked like he was deep in thought.

"Can you please take this IV out?" I asked.

I watched as he snapped his head in my direction. He just stared at me, there was a hint of surprise or shock that passed briefly though his eyes. I could be wrong, seeing as though it was gone just as fast as it showed. He got up and turned to one of the cupboards behind him and got a few things out. I kept my eyes on him, wary of what he might do. He started walking towards me.

"Who are you?" he asked, finally approaching me.

"I'm Lorue D. Saké. And you are?" I asked. I may have known who he was but the response was automatic, set by habit.

"Trafalgar Law. Arm," he said while holding out his hand. I held my arm out, and he proceeded to take the IV out and gauze and medical tape on it.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked

"Two days. How did the two of you guys get into the sea?" he asked.

"The sky," I replied bluntly. I was telling the truth, I was only leaving out some of the details.

"Who is she?" he asked, nodding in Rum's direction. He then walked and put the things back from where he got them. He came back over and leaned up against the wall.

"She can introduce herself, when she wakes up of course," I said. The medical tape started irritating my skin, so I took it off and held on to it, till I could throw it away. "Is there a bathroom I can use? Oh, and where are our bags and hats?"

"The bathroom is through that door –" he pointed and I turned to look "– and both of your belongings are in my office."

I nodded and got off the bed, placing my feet on the ground and stood up. I looked down at my feet as they connected with the cold floor. Then I also noticed I didn't have my jacket. "Are our shoes and jackets with our bags and hats?" I asked while I scrunched my nose at the chill. I didn't really like the cold.

"No, both jackets and both pairs of shoes are by my desk," he replied.

I nodded once again and started heading towards the door that Law had pointed to a few minutes earlier. I opened the door and slipped in, shutting it behind me. I noticed a small trash can by the sink and threw away the medical tape that had the gauze attached to it. Once I was done (with everything), I went to the sink and washed my hands. I then looked into the mirror to get a good look at my hair. What I saw caused me to gasp.

"Holy shit, what the hell happened to my eyes!?" I exclaimed out loud. I backed up a few steps and I hit the wall directly behind me. I stared at my reflection in shock.

_My eyes... th-they were blue! First my hair and now my eyes? What is going on? Wait, that woman, she had the same eye colors as me, only mine are reversed. I may be used to this, but I didn't do this. How the hell did Rum's hair color change? _I realized I was hyperventilating and started taking deep breaths. _In, out. Okay, no need to panic I can figure this out. This may have been the weirdest situation I have been in yet but not the most challenging._ I shut the sink off and walked out of the bathroom, still taking deep but shaky breaths. I sat back down on the bed that I woke up in and put my head in my hands.

"Is there something wrong?" Law asked, but there was something off about his tone. I glanced up briefly and saw he was smirking at how I was acting.

"I would be lying if I said everything was just fine. But it's nothing I can't handle," I answered a bit indignantly before turning my gaze back to Rum.

_Better wake up soon, Rum, or I am going to have fun waking your ass up,_ I thought with an evil looking smirk sliding on to my face.

"You should rest. I'll send someone to check on you both later," Law said while heading out the door and closing it behind him.

After he left, I ended up nodding off once again.

The following morning I woke up and sat up. I started rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I heard the door open and I looked up and I saw it was Penguin, wearing the jump suit-thing and his signature hat that had the word "Penguin" on it. That also happened to be his name.

"You're awake," Penguin said, stating the obvious.

"No, really? I had absolutely no Idea!" I retorted, my voice was dripping sarcasm. This caused him to laugh.

"Are you hungry? Captain told me to make sure you were both fed and to give you a tour of the sub when you guys woke up," He said

"I doubt she'll wake up anytime soon," I said, nodding in Rum's direction, "so can I get some food? I can wait for the tour until she wakes up." I got of the bed and stretched.

"Sure, just follow me," Penguin replied. With that, he headed back out of the room and I followed behind him. When I got to the door, I paused and glanced over my shoulder and looked at Rum before I turned my head back around and shut the door behind me and continued following Penguin.

"Do you know what time it is, by any chance?" I inquired.

"I believe it's around ten in the morning. I'm Penguin, by the way," he answered.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you, Penguin. I'm Saké," I said, introducing myself.

He continued to lead me down this floor, and finally, we reached a staircase which we went down one level. Then we started walking towards the other end of this floor. I noted that there were quite a few doors. We got to the end, and we walked into a room that had a door frame but no door. Once we were inside, I noticed it was actually the cafeteria/galley. Then, I also noticed as I followed Penguin to the counter-top that separated the kitchen from the cafeteria/galley, that someone was in the kitchen area. As I moved closer, I noticed that the person was a guy. This guy was at average build, he had light brown hair. He stood at about five foot eleven. After Penguin got his attention, I noticed his eyes were a light brown color.

"Hey Marshal, this is Saké. Saké, this is Marshal. Is there anything left over from breakfast?" Penguin asked Marshal.

"No there isn't. Why?" Marshal asked.

"Captain said to make sure the two girls were fed," Penguin said.

"But there is only one here," Marshal pointed at me.

"My sister is still asleep. That lazy _pomme de terre_," I said. They both looked at me in confusion. I smiled at them. "_Pomme de terre_ is a potato or technically an apple of the earth. The only thing I can actually remember out of everything she tells me."

"Oh," Marshal said.

"So is there anything that Saké can have to eat?" Penguin asked, keeping the conversation on track.

"I'll see what I can do, so go sit down, you two," he said to us as he went to go look for something.

With that, I sat down at the nearest table. I laid my head down on my arms. Then I heard a light _thump _noise, but dismissed it. After a few more minutes, Marshal walked back out with a plate of scrambled eggs, two pieces of toast, a fork, and what looked like a cup of orange juice.

"Here you go," Marshal said, setting down the food and drink in front of me.

"Thank you," I said, starting to eat. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. The food was gone rather fast, I then turned and picked up the cup of juice and drank it. I had guessed right, it was orange juice.

"Hungry?" Penguin asked.

"Apparently so. That was really good, it could compete with my sister's cooking," I said, looking at Marshal with a smile.

"Thank you. I'm glad someone finally appreciates me," Marshal said with a slight pout and sending a glare at Penguin. I let a small chuckle out.

Rum POV

I started waking up, the first thing that I registered was pain and I let out a small moan. I then rolled out of the bed I was in and landed on my stomach, smacking my head on the floor. I felt something rip out of my arm. I rolled over onto my back and sat up while rubbing my head. I looked at my arm and noticed it was bleeding.

"Well, fuck. This sucks," I muttered aloud.

I then proceeded to rip off some of my tank top and put it on top of where my arm was bleeding. Doing so caused my stomach to be visible. I looked down and winced at the bruise I saw. Then I held my bent arm up and proceeded to stand.

_Well, that first aid training I have finally pays off. I am still alive, well that's good._ I looked around the room. _I wonder where Saké is_. I started looking around the room and taking in the details; I clearly was in an infirmary room.

I wonder where my jacket it is. It would make this a bit more easily, plus I wouldn't have to really pay attention to my stomach or the bruise on it.

"May I ask why your arm is in that position," I heard someone ask. I looked in the direction that I heard the voice. My eyes landed on the person.

_Holy vache¹! That's Law! Holy shit, I really hope Saké is still alive and with me._ I thought, ignoring the question he asked me.

"Was there someone else with me?" I inquired.

"Answer my question first," he demanded while looking me in the eyes.

"Well you see, when I woke up, I rolled out of the bed I was in. Which I happen to do quite a bit, by the way. Anyway, I didn't realize I had a damn IV in my arm till after it was ripped out of my skin. So then, I started bleeding from where the IV came out of. I have first aid training, so I did what I was taught to do, which is to apply pressure and hold the injured part above the heart. Now, will you please answer my question?" I asked while I held his gaze. He turned his back for a second to grab something, he turned back around and came towards me.

"Yes, there was someone else with you and she is just fine. Now, what is your name? Ms. Saké wouldn't tell me," he said.

I laughed. "Sounds like Saké. I'm Lorue D. Rum, and you are?" I replied.

"Trafalgar Law. Let me see your arm," he said while holding his hand with his palm facing up.

"No," I said bluntly while looking in his eyes. I thought I saw surprise pass through his eyes, but if it did, it was gone as fast as it showed up. I have a funny feeling he's not used to being told no.

"Let me see your arm," he repeated with an ordering tone.

"Why should I?" I replied. I noticed his eyes turn dark. _Well, I haven't been awake more than an hour and I've already annoyed someone. Most likely not the best person to annoy in the world. But I never have made wise choices when it comes down to dealing with people,_ I thought.

He started glaring at me. I don't like being glared at so I glared right on back. We hadn't noticed that the door had opened.

"Knock it off, Rum. Just give him your damn arm," I heard Saké say.

"Ugh, fine!" I said. I had a small pout on my face, I heard Saké snickering. "Stop laughing, Saké." I handed my arm over to Law's upturned hand. I let my tank top fall and I adjusted it with my free hand. It didn't take him too long to patch up my arm.

"You won't need any stiches," he said.

"Yes!" I exclaimed happily. I turned and looked at Saké and she was closer to me than I thought she would be. I was shocked by her hair and eye color. My jaw dropped.

"You should shut your mouth, it's not a very pleasant thing to look at," she said to me with a blank stare.

"What happened to your hair and eyes? Your eyes look just like that woman's only swapped!" I said.

Saké sighed before saying "If you haven't noticed you have the same hair color as I do."

"Huh? Do I?"I interrupted while moving my hair to see it.

She then continued from where I interrupted. "As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted, your eyes are the same as well, and they are in the same order as that woman's," she said with a slightly annoyed tone.

Saké POV

"Well, my sister always taught me to compliment the cook, and plus, we were both raised to use manners," I said. "Plus my sister can cook and I can't. She doesn't even like me going into the kitchen. She also pointed out that cooks have access to everyone's food they can easily kill you without you realizing what's going on till it's too late."

"Please stop glaring at me, Marshal," Penguin said. "Why would she even say that or think it?"

"Well, there was this one time where someone insulted her, not her cooking. They happened to come over one time because we had invited people over for a small Christmas party. She told him that cooks could easily kill people because they have access to the food people eating and that, if they are psychotic enough, could use food as a medium for killing their target," I explained. "She mainly just said that to scare him though. It worked and they never came back over, but that's fine by me."

"Your sister is weird," Penguin said.

"I know. I try not to let her get so extreme with people, but sometimes I can't do anything to stop her," I murmured with a sigh.

"You sister has twisted mind. I'll take these back with me," Marshal said while getting up and grabbing my dirty dishes.

"Yes, I know. I did grow up with her and thank you very much," I said to Marshal. I turned my attention towards Penguin. "Can you take me back to the infirmary room? I want to see how my sister is doing and I want to wait for her to be awake before getting a tour."

"Sure, let's go," Penguin said while getting up and walking towards the door. I got up and followed him out.

"It was nice to meet you, Marshal!" I yelled over my shoulder, still following Penguin.

We took the same route we came down by. I noted where the galley/cafeteria was located. We walked back up the stairs and down to the door that belonged to the infirmary. Penguin opened it and let me through first. What I saw was Law and my sister having a glaring contest. I wanted to laugh at this, especially of the position my sister's arm was in. I noticed Law's hand was out with his palm facing up. They had yet to notice me or Penguin.

_I am not at all surprised at this picture, _I thought with a sigh.

"Knock it off, Rum. Just give him your damn arm," I said.

"Ugh, fine!" she said with a pout on her face as she begrudgingly handed her arm over to Law. I started snickering at the look on her face.

"Stop laughing, Saké." She told me, but I continued to laugh.

"You won't need any stiches," Law said to Rum.

"Yes!" Rum exclaimed and she looked over my way and I saw her jaw drop in shock.

"You should shut your mouth, it's not a very pleasant thing to look at," I told her with a blank stare.

"What happened to your hair and eyes? Your eyes look just like that woman's, only swapped!" she said to me.

I sighed before saying, "If you haven't noticed you have the same hair color as I do."

"Huh? Do I?" She interrupted while moving her hair to see where she could see it.

I then continued from where she interrupted. "As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted, your eyes are the same as well, and they are in the same order as that woman's." I said with a slightly annoyed tone.

¹ = French for "cow".

Please let me know if Law was to ooc! Please review and thank you for reading!


	4. 3 You wouldn't believe

**Hey! I am so so so sorry that it's taken this long to get this chapter done and uploaded! I had a family thing come up one week, then get super busy due to school. I feel bad that I had to put off this story, it most likely will happen again, but I will try and get a chapter every week! **

**Thanks to Mon Esprit Libre for being this story's Beta!**

**Thank you to everyone who added this to their favorite/alert list!**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat – I totally had Rums and Laws first meeting already planned out. Since Rum is stubborn that's how I imagined it would go ^-^**

**Sadly me or my sister do not own One Piece, only Rum, Saké, and original plot. On with the story!**

* * *

**Rum POV**

"Wait, my eyes changed colors too?! But, that doesn't make sense!" I said, looking at my sister.

"Neither does the woman or how we got here. Clearly we have something to look into," Saké replied.

"True. Well, we will eventually figure this stuff out," I responded.

"What are you two going on about?" someone inquired. My head snapped in the direction of the voice. My eyes landed on Penguin.

"I like your hat," I told him, ignoring the question he asked.

"Um, thank you. I'm Penguin, who are you?" Penguin wondered.

"Lorue D. Rum. Nice to meet you, Penguin," I answered, looking at him with a smile.

"Penguin, return to your normal duties," Law ordered.

Huh, I forgot he was in here even though I talked to him just moments ago. He is way too quiet. Kind of like a cat, I thought to myself while turning my attention back to Law.

"Yes, Captain," Penguin said. With that, he walked out of the infirmary room while shutting the door behind him. There was a few moments of silence. In that brief moment, I noticed our bags were missing.

"So, how long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"Well, I was asleep two days and I woke up yesterday, so you do the math," Saké said, grinning.

"So two plus one equals five," I stated. Saké's reaction to that was to hit me upside the head.

"Don't be such a smartass and be more serious," Saké commanded.

"But then I would be like you," I replied. "Plus, I can be serious. Well, when I want to be, anyways." I looked at Saké with a huge smile on my face and she just glared at me.

"So where are our bags, jackets, and shoes?" I asked, directing the question at Law, who I turned my head back to.

"Your shoes and jackets are by my desk –" he was pointing to the only desk in the room "- and both of your bags are in my office."

Oh.

"How did the two of you end up in the ocean?" Law continued, asking the question while looking at me.

"Didn't you ask me that question already?" Saké muttered.

Law didn't acknowledge the question my sister asked and kept his eyes on me the whole time.

"You see, we fell," I stated.

"Fell from where?" the captain inquired.

"Why, the sky, of course. Where else could we have fall from?" I replied sarcastically.

"Why do I detect sarcasm in that statement, Rum?" Saké asked. I looked at her and saw her smirking. I just smiled.

"What? Me use sarcasm, never! Why would you accuse me of that?" I said with sarcasm dripping on every word I said, rolling my eyes.

"Are you lying to me? I don't do well with being lied to," Law interrupted and I saw his eyes get a darker look.

"Wrong word," I said, looking at him with a blank stare.

"Wrong word? How so?" Law asked with a dash of annoyance.

"We aren't lying. If we were lying, we could have easily changed the sky to a boat. But we wouldn't have been stupid enough to fall of a boat without making a commotion. The word you could use is withholding, hiding, or not revealing," Saké told him.

"I see. Why are you withholding information, then?" Law inquired. The dark look disappeared from his eyes, replaced with curiosity. Saké and I looked at each other. "Does this have something to do with this woman you both mentioned earlier?"

"Just a little, only a minor detail, really," I said, making eye contact with my sister. Both Saké and I then turned our eyes back to Law.

"Is there any chance we can have our bags back?" Saké asked.

"If you answer a few of my questions, perhaps," Law answered.

"Okay, ask away. I would rather like my things back," I said.

"How old are the both of you?" he asked.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to ask a lady her age?!" I exclaimed. Law just smirked at what I said.

"I'm a pirate, so even if someone taught me not to, I would still do it," he replied, the smirk not leaving his face.

"I'm 19 and Rum is 17," Saké replied with a sigh.

"Saké, you're supposed to back me up!" I said, glaring at her.

"How on Earth am I even related to you?!" she exclaimed while throwing her hands up in the air. "If you want to get your stuff back, we have to answer his questions."

"Well, Saké, my dear sister, don't forget we are related. They even did a DNA test to see if we were," I said smiling at her. I turned my attention to Law. "How old are you?" He just looked at me.

"I'm the one who will be asking the questions," He said.

"So? You know how old we are, so it shouldn't hurt to tell us how old you are. I mean, come on, what's the worst we can do with the information?" I replied. He just glared at me; I smiled right back at him. I saw the corner of his eye twitch.

"Do either of you have Devil Fruit abilities?" he asked next. Saké and I exchanged glances once again.

"We can't swim. But we have abilities. I don't know if they are Devil Fruit powers," I said.

"How can you not know?" Law asked. Err, demanded.

"We don't have too many memories from when we were really little. Just blurry images and flashes here and there. But as far as we remember, we haven't eaten any. We could have and just not remembered doing so," Saké replied with a shrug.

"What can you two do?" he asked.

"I can get information. After I have obtained information, I can then recall it perfectly. I was the brains, a.k.a intel gatherer, of the team," I said.

"I can change my appearance from the simplest to the most complex," Saké responded.

"Show me," Law ordered.

"You could have asked nicely. I mean, is it too hard to say please?" Saké mumbled.

"Again, I'm a pirate," Law said. Saké sighed and shook her head. I saw a light go off in her eyes and she smirked evilly. She then closed her eyes and she started to change. After a few moments, there was another Law in the room. This caused me to laugh.

"Good choice, sis!" I said, calming down to a giggling fit.

"Thank you. This is what I meant," the hatless Law, who was actually Saké, replied. The real Law just stared at Saké.

"Interesting power. Is it just restricted to humans or can you change into anything?" Law asked Saké, who had changed back to her normal-looking self.

"Pretty much anything, though I tend to avoid turning into inanimate objects or animals unless absolutely necessary. But I can turn into them," Saké answered. "Can I ask you a question?" Law nodded.

"This will sound like an odd question; but has any of Whitebeard's division commanders been arrested?" Saké asked.

"How old are you?" I threw out into the open. Law just gave me a weird-ass look, which I just smiled.

"That is an odd question, but no, not to my knowledge. Why would you ask?" Law replied.

* * *

**Saké POV**

"Oh, no reason," I replied while waving my hand back and forth.

"Could you please just answer my question?" I heard Rum ask.

Okay, so that means Ace is still alive. That means one of a few things. He is either looking for Blackbeard or has battled with Blackbeard and has yet to be delivered to the Marines. Poor Garp. So Luffy should have left already, huh...

"Why should I?" Law said, looking at Rum with a small smirk on his face.

"I'm curious, plus it'll narrow it all down, which would be rather nice. Besides, there's nothing I can really do with your age. I mean, I doubt I could blackmail you with it," Rum said and I nodded in agreement.

It would narrow it down to a point. Not very much, but just enough, I thought while looking at Rum with a weird look. Law meets Luffy at Sabaody Archipelago and the same with Kidd.I did a mental face palm.

"If you really must know, I'm 24," Law said. When I looked over, he was running his temples. "May I ask how knowing my age would help?"

Well, fuck, this sucks. Ace is going to end up with the Marines soon. I wonder how close they are to Sabaody Archipelago. I frowned a little while looking at Law.

"Well, you could, but we wouldn't tell you," I said.

"Yea, I'm going to go all River on you and say spoilers. Spoiling things is not a good idea," Rum said.

"Did you really have to quote River?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, yes I did," Rum replied with a grin.

"And what if I said neither of you would get off my submarine without telling me what you're talking about?" Law threatened.

* * *

**Law POV**

These two are going to give me a headache. It is very clear they are sisters with the way they act with each other. What team are they talking about? Well, only one way to find out I suppose, I thought with a smirk.

"And what if I said neither of you would get off my submarine without telling me what you're talking about?" I asked with a smirk as I watch the two exchanged glances.

"Huh. Well, I didn't see that coming," Rum said while blinking and looking at Saké. Saké just shook her head with a small smile.

"I'm not surprised. Well, we could tell you a few things, but we can't tell you too much," Saké said.

"Hmm. Well, what can you tell me, then?" I inquired, frowning a little while observing the two sisters.

* * *

**Rum POV**

"Well, for this situation, Rum has more intel than I do," Saké said.

"Well, of course I do. I wonder when the other two suits of the deck will show up," I replied.

"I wonder that too, but if there are going to show up, that will be interesting to see," Saké responded.

"Are you going to tell me what you can?" Law asked, interrupting.

"Oh, yes. What I know that I can tell you at this moment is about you and a few extra details on your crew," I said. Law gave me a weird look. "What I know about this crew is Bepo, the walking and talking Kung Fu-fighting polar bear, is your first mate. Penguin, well, he wears a hat that has his name on it. He is straight that is all I know about him. Shachi wears a colorful hat, he is also straight. Sadly, that is all I know about Shachi and Penguin. Then there is you. Your birthday is October 6th from what the wiki said. You're somewhere above 6 ft, I believe. You use a nodachi, which you either carry propped against your shoulder or you have someone carry it for you, mainly Bepo. You are from the North Blue. You use the smiley face over the skull and crossbones. It is similar to Doflamingo's Jolly Rodger - weird-ass guy who needs to be put in a mental institution, by the way - but you have 6 points, three on top and three on bottom and you don't have a cross going through yours. You use a submarine. You ate the Op-Op Fruit. I find that devil fruit awesome and creepy." This caused Law to smirk. "I feel like I'm forgetting something," I said while tapping my chin.

"How did you know all that?" Law demanded.

"Umm, even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. Oh –" I made a fist and tapped it on my open hand "- I remember what I forgot. You were once a part of Doflamingo's crew - had a brief alliance with him, but that ended," I said looking Law in the eyes. He had a very nasty glare. If looks could kill, I would be beyond dead. I would be a pile of ash. I hopped off the bed and stretched my arms, not moving from beside the bed since I haven't been walking around or doing anything other than sleeping. I was still facing Law and I glanced over to my sister, who was looking in our direction.

Well, he looks pissed off… I sure do have a habit of pissing all the wrong people. I wonder if his hat is really as fluffy as it looks, I thought to myself.

"Again, how do you know all of that?" Law demanded, getting extremely close to my face, which seeing as though he is 6'3, he had to bend over a little since I'm a little over a foot shorter than him.

"And, like I told you before, you would not believe us! You would think I was on something or lying," I said. "Damn, I am incredibly short and feeling my shortness." I sighed.

"Rum is right, Mr. Law. The chances of you really believing us are about the same chances of you getting taken by the marines. But if you want us to make up a lie, we can. It won't be very convincing, though," Saké said. Law had shifted his eyes over to Saké and he stood straight up and backed up a few steps. I let out the breath I hadn't even realized I was holding. "Oh, and Rum, you are short." I just flipped her off in response.

"I don't know how to verbally respond to that," I said blankly, shifting my weight and turning my head in my sister's direction to give her a look.

"And I don't know how to respond to your ability to piss all the wrong people off," Saké said. "Anyways, do you want us to make up a terrible lie, Mr. Law?" Turning her attention back to Law, I shifted my gaze back to him.

"No, but I don't like people hiding things, especially if it seems important," Law said. "So your sister has a habit of pushing peoples' buttons. Does she have a death wish?"

Gee, now I must be like a fucking wall. I mean, honestly, why do people do that, talking like the person of topic isn't in the room when they are? I thought angrily.

"Yes, said sister does. I don't mean to, but it's a natural instinct. As to having a death wish, I don't have one for today, seeing as though I have been asleep for a few days. Also, just thought I would point out that it's not nice to talk about people like they aren't in the room when they are," I snapped, glaring at Law. A smirk worked its way on to Law's face. He opened his mouth to respond but was cut off when a voice came over the intercom system, which I was surprised they had.

"Lunch is ready, come and get it!" the voice shouted, which made me realize how hungry I was.

"Well, we can finish this later." Law said, turning towards the door, motioning for us to follow him. Saké and I exchanged glances and followed him out. After what was about 10 minutes, we got to the galley, got in line to get food with trays, moving forward when the line did. We got to where the food was being handed out, along with drinks.

"Here you go Captain, Saké, and who I'm assuming is Saké's sister," the guy behind the counter said.

"Yes, I am. How you know is beyond me, but I am. I'm Rum, and you are?" I asked while bringing my tray closer to me, smelling the delicious aroma that was coming off of the food.

"I'm Marshal," he introduced while chuckling a little at was I said.

"Nice to meet you. The food smells delicious," I said.

"Thanks, Marshal," Saké said. We followed behind Law to one of the tables. The table we were sitting at already had 3 people sitting at it - Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi. We all sat down, Law sitting next to Bepo on one side and Penguin on the other. Saké and I were sitting next to Shachi who was next to where Saké was sitting.

"Hello, Captain, Saké, Rum," Penguin greeted, looking at all of us.

"Hey, Penguin," Saké and I said in unison.

"That guy next to Saké is Shachi and the bear is Bepo," Penguin introduced, pointing out each person as he spoke about them.

"Nice to meet both of you, I'm Rum," I said while smiling, then picked up my fork. Looking at the food, I noticed it was pork chops, apple sauce, and some mash potatoes. I then starting eating. It was like heaven. Glancing around, I saw that some of the crew was still coming in and getting food before sitting down. There were about six people to each table. As the people came in and sat down, the noise level started rising.

"I'm Saké," Saké said before she started eating.

"Holy _pomme de terre_*****, this food is amazing!" I said. Saké hummed in agreement.

"That's what I said," Saké said. "Sorry to tell you this, sis, but I think you might actually have some real completion."

"That's okay by me," I said, smiling.

"You can cook?" Shachi asked.

"Yep, I can, but Saké can't to save her life. I actually banned her from our kitchen, unless she had to get something for a snack or it was her turn to wash dishes," I said, nodding.

"Hey! I can cook some stuff," Saké said, defending herself.

"Yes, but that 'stuff' is extremely limited," I said to her.

"Can you two fight?" Law asked out of nowhere, which caused both Saké and I to return our attention back to him.

"Yes, both physically and verbally," Saké said, nodding.

"What type of fighting?" he asked.

"Well, it's a mix of different things, plus the use of some weapons," I told him. Law had a small look of surprise pass through his eyes.

"What types of weapons?" he asked.

"Various types. We can use guns, swords, daggers, household objects," Saké said, "Can you think of anything else, Rum? I feel like I'm forgetting something."

"Hmm. Guns, swords, daggers, household objects, senbon, bows and arrows, bunch of different long-range weapons whose names I forget," I said while looking at my hands. I had a finger out for each weapon's name I had said.

"Interesting. Bepo, give them a tour of the ship when their done, then bring them back to the infirmary room," Law ordered.

"Yes, Captain," Bepo replied. Law got up and put away his dirty dishes where the dirty dishes apparently went, which was a counter-thing that was connected to what I guess would be the kitchen. Then he walked out of the galley altogether.

"He has blue hair," I said

"Wow, really, did you just figure out what color it was?" Saké asked sarcastically.

"Nope, just thought I would point it out for you," I said, smiling at her.

"You two are weird," Shachi said with an anime-sweatdrop on his forehead. I smiled at him.

"Thank you," I said.

***- pomme de terre is potato in French!**

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you for reading! **

**Law's hair IS dark blue in the manga but is black in the anime. Not a lot of people know this, I just don't have a life and I nerd it out over things… Also let me know if Law was to OOC.  
**


	5. 4 A Tour

**Hello! I will be busy next week due to the fact the school year is coming to an end all my finals will be next week, I will try and update anyways but if I don't it's because of that. **

**Thank you to my beta Mon Esprit Libre**

**Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favorite/alert list!**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat – Thank you!**

**Again, I do not own One Piece or any of the characters and plots found in One Piece. I own Rum and other OCs mentioned and original plot, while my sister owns Saké.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

**Rum POV**

Saké and I quickly finished after Law left. I was looking at Bepo while a small smile worked its way on to my face.

He look's so darn adorable, and extremely huggable. I wonder how soft his fur is, I thought to myself.

"Don't even think about doing what you're thinking about doing," Saké directed towards me. I looked and saw she had her cheek in the palm of her hand, elbow propped up on the table. She positioned herself so she was facing me; she had a rather bored expression on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not thinking about doing anything," I said, trying my best to look and sound oh so innocent.

"Sure you don't. You shouldn't act innocent when you're not. Unlike them –" she was pointing at Penguin, Bepo, and finally Shachi "– I can see the broken halo being held up by those horns of yours," Saké said with a small smirk on her face.

"What are you two going on about?" Shachi asked. I glanced at the three of them and saw they had rather confused looks on their faces.

"It's nothing to really worry about," Saké replied. I looked over to Bepo and saw that he had finished his food as well.

"So where do these things go –" she was motioning to her tray "– exactly?" Saké asked.

"I'll show you," Bepo said, getting up. Penguin, Shachi, Saké, and I all followed suit. We walked to the counter area that I saw Law put his tray with dirty dishes on it. We all put our trays on it. I noticed quite a bit of trays were already there. I stood off to the side and observed the room and the people in it. There weren't quite as many people left in the galley. The remaining few, like all the rest, had the signature boiler suite of the Heart Pirates. They also had different types of hats, all in various colors.

Well, it would be safe to assume that the ones who have left also have hats in various types and colors. On another note, I wonder how big this ship's kitchen is. I am going to guess about half the size of the galley, maybe smaller than that. Kitchens don't really have to be gigantic unless they're customized, I thought before being interrupted.

"Well, Captain said to give you two a tour of the ship when you were done eating. Let's get started," Bepo said. Saké and I both looked at him. I gave him a small smile while Saké just nodded.

"Alright, sounds like fun," I said with my grin getting a tad bit bigger.

"Please don't do anything stupid, Rum," Saké said with a sigh.

"I would never!" I exclaimed, Saké just gave me a look that said "Yea, right."

"Well, Penguin and I don't really have anything to do, so we'll join you guys," Shachi said; I eyed his sunglasses.

"Are you sure you're not avoiding doing work?" Saké asked, looking at them.

"No, we really don't have anything to do," Penguin said with a grin.

"Why do you wear sunglasses inside when there is no point, Shachi?" I asked. I just received a shrug for an answer. I noticed Bepo and Saké started walking towards the door – well, door frame since there was no door there in the first place. Shachi, Penguin, and I caught up with them. We all stood in the middle if the corridor so we weren't blocking the doorway of the galley. I looked in Bepo's direction.

"That's the kitchen," he said, pointing at the door that was a few feet from the galley entrance. He then turned around and pointed to a set of double doors. "That is the dojo room," Bepo continued. Saké and I exchanged glances and went to the double doors and opened them and walked inside.

Saké let out a low whistle "This is impressive. I'm surprised at the size of your ship's dojo, seeing as though it's a submarine and all," she said. We then proceeded to walk to the center of the room and take in the details.

It is bigger than I would expect for a sub. Granted, I didn't really expect them to have one. It makes sense, though. They have to stay in shape somehow. I glanced at the walls of the dojo. Wow, this is quite the collection of weapons, though they don't have guns, I thought, studying the walls.

"I know, right? Look at the weapons they have," I said to Saké. I proceeded to walk to a section of the wall opposite of the wall where the doors were located.

These look rather in pressive, I wonder how they would do in a fight, I thought to myself, eyeing the different weapons located on this section of the wall. There were various sizes and widths of daggers.

"Don't touch anything," Saké directed towards me.

"Aaah, why not?" I asked (whined). I turned my head and looked at Saké. She was looking at a section of wall that had a few katana on it.

"You don't need to handle anything that is sharp and pointy. I would rather not deal with what might happen if you did," Saké stated, not removing her gaze from where she was looking.

"You two seem highly impressed," Shachi said.

"I haven't seen a collection of this size before, nor have I seen a collection made up of swords, daggers, short swords, and katana alone," Saké said to him.

"So, yes, we're impressed. By the size of the dojo, I have to bow down to the collection you have. Do you guys ever use any of these weapons?" I asked. I threw a grin at Saké and she smiled back at me.

"Y-you can smile?!" Penguin nearly shouted. Both he and Shachi had a look of surprise on their faces.

"Of course I can smile; I just don't do it often. I am more serious than she ever will be," she said, pointing her thumb at me. "On top of that, I am the oldest and I look out for her. Rum, I would say this dojo is about what have the size of ours back home?" Saké said. I could hear a little sound of annoyance in her voice, which was most likely the cause of Penguin.

Nodding my head "Yea, I would agree with you, sis. Oh, our personalities are polar opposite. So, do you guys use these weapons often?" I asked once more.

"Oh, from time to time we do," Penguin answered.

"We should continue on with the tour of the ship now," Bepo said.

"Alright," I replied. We all filled out of the room and shutting the doors behind us. Bepo once again stopped in the middle of the corridor.

"Would there be any chance that we could use the dojo?" Saké asked.

"You would have to talk with Captain," Bepo said, looking at Saké.

"Why would you want to use the dojo?" Shachi asked.

"Weren't you listening when Law asked us if we could fight at lunch?" Saké said. I gave him a weird look.

"Um, no, I kind of zoned out at some point before that, I believe," Shachi said.

"Well, we can fight. In order to stay in shape and maintain or improve anything in our fighting and strength level, we have to be able to practice, don't we?" Saké said.

"Yea, I suppose so," Shachi said.

"Also, there are a few spare rooms that don't ever really get used, along with the showers and bathrooms, and then the laundry room," Bepo said, pointing to the other end of the corridor. "I'll point them out when we come back this way." And with that being said, he led us in the direction of a set of stairs that went down to the floor beneath this one. We all went down this set of stairs the same we way we went down the first one – single file. It took a few minutes for all of us to get down there.

"This floor has the engine rooms and the barracks where the crew sleeps," Bepo said.

"The barracks are on the left and the engine rooms are on the right," Penguin said.

"Yea, the smell gave away the location of the barracks," I said while scrunching my nose. Saké let out a chuckle. Then it got quiet

"Sooooooo, I like smacking piñatas with sticks," I said out of nowhere. I don't really like silence so I kill it with sound.

"That was random," Shachi said

"How the hell am I related to you?" Saké asked.

"Where the hell did you get piñatas from? Do you see any piñatas around?" Penguin said. I grinned at him.

"Nowhere, I was just killing the silence. I am not very fond of silence. Again, DNA proves we are related, sis," I said. Poor Bepo looked really confused, the poor bear.

"So where to next?" Saké asked.

"Captain said to bring you back to the infirmary once I was giving you a tour of the ship, so back there," Bepo said.

"Wait, what about the navigation room?" I asked.

"You don't have to show us that one, Bepo. She doesn't need to be near anything that if broken would leave us stranded," Saké said.

"Meany! What's the worst I can do?!" I queried angrily, glaring at her.

Bepo let out a small "I'm sorry" but no one heard him.

"Oh, there is a lot you could do, even by accident," Saké said, slapping the back of my head. "So let's head back to the infirmary. If we're done with the tour, that is." Bepo nodded and started heading back up the stairs. We all followed. We got to the floor with the galley and started walking to the other end of the corridor.

"The few spare rooms are on the left and the bathroom and showers are on the right. The laundry room is also on the left," Bepo said, pointing out the rooms that he had mentioned earlier. We got to the set of stairs and started climbing up.

"We're going to head back and check on the engines," Penguin said. They left us and we got to the next floor.

"Bet you they were avoiding doing some work," I said, directing my statement at Saké.

"I wouldn't be surprised at all," she replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"This is where all the medical rooms are located along with the Captain's room – er, office," Bepo said. I didn't really pay attention to what the doors were labeled. He led us back down towards the other end of the corridor and stopped in front of a door that read "INFIRMARY." He proceeded to knock on the door. We heard a faint "come in." We all piled into the room. Law was sitting at the table and he was reading a book on God-knows-what. I couldn't see the cover of the book, but I think it would be safe to assume it was medical book of some form.

"I'm done giving them the tour, Captain," Bepo said.

"Alright, you can go back to what you need to be doing," Law told him "Shut the door behind you."

With that being said, Bepo left, shutting the door behind him. Both Saké and I found something to lean on, which was the wall.

Well, this all very silent. I guess this has to be way more interesting than spending the night at Hera's house. Oh no! Hera was expecting us. We've never failed to let her know when we weren't coming over, even when we got an assignment, I thought as worry began spreading throughout my body

"Oh, shit," I said out of the blue, I could hear the worry in my voice.

"What seems to be the problem Rum–ya? You looked worried," Law said with a smirk that seemed to have worked its way onto his face.

"Hera," I said, trying and failing at hiding my worry. I slid down the wall I was leaning against and I leaned my head back against the wall.

"Hera?" Law asked in response, I heard Saké groan.

"Oh no, that's right. She is probably worried by now, especially since we have never ditched her and not let her know we wouldn't be able to hang out with her. If we ever get back, she is going to murder us," Saké said. I looked over to her and saw she was also sitting down but she had her head in her hands.

"I know, and knowing her she would make it painful. Of all times for something epic to happen, life chose the wrong time. We also won't have to worry about them." I said with a sigh. Saké looked my way.

"I suppose you're right, but it doesn't help much," Saké replied.

"Who is this Hera person? And who is 'them?'" Law asked. Saké and I both snapped our attention back to Law, who had gotten out of the chair he was in and moved to the front of his desk. He was now leaning against it looking at the two of us.

"Hera is one of our greatest friends where we're from. As for who 'them' is, that is a secret and please don't threaten us trying to get an answer," I said. He nodded. "Hera is a bit of a worrier like me, but she is way more violent than I am." Saké nodded in agreement with me. Then she busted out laughing. Law gave her a weird look and I started shaking my head with a small smile on my face.

"And what's so funny, Ms. Saké?" he asked.

"Oh God, of all times for that memory to pop in my head. Rum, remember that day that both you and Hera were mad beyond belief at Jimmy? When he pulled that prank?" Saké asked me as she attempted to control herself.

"Oh God, yes. I don't think I have ever seen that boy run for his dear life like that before or since. He had it coming, too. We were both freaking out, thinking something seriously bad happened to him and his brother," I said.

"What are you two talking about?" Law inquired.

"The time that both Hera and I got extremely violent and beat the hell out of our friend Jimmy and his little brother. He decided that he was going to make it look like something really bad happened when it really didn't and in response to that, my temper got the best of me." Saké snorted at this.

"When does it not get the best of you?" she interrupted.

I gave her a look. "As I was saying, Hera - who normally is a bit violent and also has a temper - snapped and started beating the both of them with the closest thing at hand, which just so happened to be some walking sticks," I finished. Law just stared at me while blinking.

"He learned his lesson after that. He didn't pull that prank on either of them again," Saké said. She had calmed down but was still chuckling.

"What did they do?" Law asked.

"Made us believe he and his brother had both been in a very terrible accident," I said with a small giggle.

"So you beat them both with sticks in response to that? Doesn't that seem a bit extreme?" Law said.

"Meh, I suppose so, but it was way better than me using something like a knife. We broke the walking sticks, though. Their mother didn't pity them at all, which made it even better," I said. I let a small sigh and smiled up at the ceiling, remembering the day that happened.

"I question your sanity sometimes, Rum," Saké said.

"So, can we use the dojo you guys have?" I asked, Law raised his eyebrow.

"Maybe," he responded.

"Well, this sucks. How am I suppose to burn my energy?" I asked.

"You have gone a while without doing any physical training before, so you will not die from the lack of exercise," Saké said with a small sigh.

"Yea, but when I did get back to physical training I had the shit beaten out of me by Mathers, which really sucked and hurt," I said. Saké shook her head. I looked up at Law and saw he was smirking once again.

"You two are very entertaining to watch. Why should I let the two of you use the dojo?" Law inquired, still smirking.

Again, I will probably come to hate that smirk. Well, one can only do so much to get that smirk off his face, I thought.

"Well, then you wouldn't get harassed by an ADHD, slightly insane girl who likes to mess with things she isn't supposed to and causes chaos amongst everyone," I said with a smirk and stood up. Saké stood up a few seconds later.

"Once she gets to that point, I won't help control her. She will be a pain in the ass. If she gets a hold of something she isn't that is important and needs to work, she will most likely do something to cause it not to properly function. Out of the two of us, she is the one with the hardest workout. It keeps her going and burning the excess energy she has, plus she is focused on doing one task. Well, for the most part," Saké said.

"Mhm. I'll think about it. She doesn't seem that hard to handle," Law said, eyeing me, Saké just smirked.

"That's what you think now. Rum isn't exactly as readable as you would think. And trust me, I have seen her worse than what she just said," Saké said, still smirking. She looked in my direction. I smiled and waved.

"She's right. Don't ever judge a book by its cover. Though, for the most part, I tend to be pretty calm compared to most ADHD people. I'm good at keeping myself busy," I said.

"Is there anything else you need to ask us?" Saké inquired, turning her attention back to Law.

"Why won't you tell me how you know all that information? Who taught you to fight and use weapons?" Law asked, frowning a little.

"First thing is if we told you how, you would think we have lost all of our remaining sanity," I said.

"For the second question, we were taught by various people. We were taught by the people who could be considered masters or experts in their areas of fighting," Saké said.

"Why did they train you?" Law asked. Saké and I exchanged glances.

"They saw an opportunity and they jumped right on it so it wouldn't slip away," I said.

"What opportunity?" Law asked.

"The opportunity to train two young girls to be the best of the best, which we are. To gain the upper hand," I responded.

"What caused them to see you two as a chance to get above others?" Law asked.

"Our powers. I can change my appearance at will. It only took me a few years to master it and Rum's ability to obtain and recall information isn't slacking either. Plus we already seemed to know the basics for hand-to-hand combat. They saw we had strength, which showed them we had some form potential," Saké said.

"Interesting," Law said. I yawned a few seconds later.

"Well, I'm tired. Who knew walking could be so tiring," I said with a toothy smile.

"Well, it probably doesn't help you just woke up today. Is there any chance we can have our things back and take showers?" Saké asked Law.

"Oh yea, that would be nice," I said. Law just walked out of the infirmary. I blinked at the door. "He left."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Saké said, her voice full of sarcasm.

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm," I responded. Then Law walked back in with our bags. I squealed and hopped up to grab my bag. "Thank you."

"Here. If you guys have any weapons hand them over. Your jackets, shoes, socks, and hats are over there by my desk," Law said, pointing in the direction of his desk. We both, however, had already opened our bags.

"We don't have weapons. The people who trained us decided that after an incident that Rum caused, we shouldn't be allowed to permanently have a weapon," Saké said, sending me a glare.

"I told you I was sorry. I even apologized to the guy. So, can we please each take a shower?" I asked Law.

"If you go through that door," he began, pointing at one, "there is a bathroom, which has a shower. You can use that one."

"Alright, thank you," Saké and I both said.

"Either I or one of the crew members will check in on you two in a little while," Law said. He walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"You can go first if you want, Saké." I said as I pulled out my things. I pulled out my Ziplock bag that had some of my things and saw my iPod. "Yes! I have my iPod!"

"Thank you. I'll try and not take too long. So do I, actually. You put it in your Ziplock bag like I did, right?" Saké asked.

"Yea, I did." I said with a nod. Saké then went to take her shower. After about 45 minutes, she came back out.

"I'm done, you can take a shower now," Saké said. I looked at her and nodded, putting the things I didn't need back in my bag. I got up as Saké came to put her things back in her bag.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think.**


	6. 5: Decisions Have Been Made

**Kryptonite: Hey! I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated until now. Life has been busy. I do try to update once a week but I seem to be failing horribly at that.**

**Myki: I actually DID something useful this time! **

**Kryptonite: Thank you to all who have followed/favorite this story! It means a lot to know you guys are liking it.**

_**Beta: Mon Esprit Libre**_

**Saké: They don't own One Piece, thankfully. They do own all OCs and plots that are not mentioned or shown in One Piece. Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Time skip - 1 month later - Saké POV**

I was walking around the sub trying to find Rum so we could train some before dinner. When I found her, she was already in the training room punching away at a punching bag. About a week into our stay on the sub, Law learned what we needed when Rum start acting really crazy and she broke something important - some medical device, apparently. Law's expression was priceless; it made me wish I had a camera. Thankfully, Law finally said we could use the gym, but alas, since Rum broke something, Law was in a rush to get to the next Island. I asked Pablo, the navigator for the Heart Pirates, where the next island was going to be. He said it was close to Water 7, which is where I wanted to go.

I walked up to Rum. She was still punching the living daylights out of a punching bag. "Do you have to kill the poor punching bag?" I asked.

She stopped punching long enough to look at me and went back to punching. "Yes, I do. But at least I won't put so much force behind a punch to cause it to go flying off the hook like pretty-boy Steve Rogers." She left it at that.

"We need to talk about what to do from here on out," I told her. Rum stopped her punching and turned around to face me. She had a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean by that?" Rum asked.

"I mean about once we get to the next island, there are decisions to be made. One being is whether or not we are staying here with this crew or moving on. The second thing would be if we both decide to stay, we'll need to get going and try and figure out a way home," I said, and then I sat down criss-cross-apple-sauce. Rum did the same thing right across from me.

* * *

**Rum POV**

Damn, decisions decisions. I know we left Hera and other people behind at home, but coming here, to the One Piece world, is a dream come true. Plus, I feel like I actually belong. I want to stay with the Heart Pirates.

I look up at Saké and told her my thoughts. "I want to stay here in this world. I don't know about you, but it feels like I belong here and not back home. On top of that, I want to give this world a shake and I want to join this crew." She looked at me and nodded, but she held a blank look on her face.

"Well, I'm not surprised you said that," Saké replied with a sigh "Well, I sure as hell am not sticking around. I agree I feel like I belong here as well, so looking for a way back is not on the list of things to do. I want to get off and look for -"

"Your swordsman and join their crew," I interrupted with a grin.

"- well that's not the only reason, but a huge one. I have never been a huge fan of Law. I just don't really like him," Saké said while scrunching her nose.

"Well, I like him," I said with a sigh.

"Yes, I know. Everyone back home knows this. Anyway, I talked to the navigator about what's been going on and where we are headed towards next. It's an island located near Water 7 and if what Pablo –" I snickered at his name. Saké glared at me "– said is right, they are about to hit Water 7. The island we are heading towards could be the perfect opportunity."

"So you're hoping you can run into them at Water 7. But what if you miss them?" I asked.

"I won't," Saké said with a glare. I shrugged my shoulders.

"You just want to meet Zoro and do something adventurous!" I teased.

* * *

**Saké POV**

I want to meet Zoro. She is always close to spot-on when it comes down to me. I am going to stay on the positive side and hope I will be able to join the Strawhats, but I am not one-hundred-percent sure what will happen to Rum if-slash-when I leave. Knowing her and her ability to piss people off, I may never see her again or I will, but she'll be missing a vital organ like her heart. Then there is the fact that Law may or may not let her join his crew. But Rum being her persistent self, she will most likely end up on the Heart Pirates crew anyway.

"So you want to stay. You do realize you need Law's permission to stay? You know that, right?" I reminded.

"And when have you ever known me for taking no for an answer? I mean, really, do you not know me?" Rum asked. She was giving me her "are-you-kidding-me" look. I shook my head.

I sighed. "I know you, sadly enough. You should at least ask before you do, though. You never know, he may say yes." Rum bursted out laughing.

"Do you really think that? After I turned annoying and accidentally broke that expensive-looking thing?" Rum quieried. Her laughter calmed down to what seemed like endless giggling.

"Well, once again, you never know. But, yeah, you are probably right," I admitted. "I do believe we should let Law know what we plan on doing, since he let us stay on his sub and didn't let us die."

"Yes, I suppose. We are going to wait till we get there, right?" Rum asked for reassurance.

I just shook my head. "No, we need to tell him. I don't like doing surprises unless you know the surprises are happy ones. Plus, I don't think Law will find being stuck with you a good surprise."

"Wait, how is being stuck with me a bad surprise? I am a fun person, so full of rainbows and sunshine," Rum responded.

I paused. "No. You are a ball of energy that happens to annoy a lot of people. You are much more hyper than the common person so thus, a whole hell of a lot harder to keep in check and under control," I told her without any mercy as to how she would feel. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room.

"You meanie!" Rum shouted as we left the room.

"So since you want to do it now, you can do the knocking," Rum said with a smile on her face.

I knocked on the door of Law's office and stood there until we heard a faint "come in." With that cue, I opened the door and we both walked in, me going in first and Rum following behind me. Law looked up from the book he was reading.

"What do the two of you want?" Law inquired.

"Rum and I just got done talking about what we are going to do when we get to the next island, whether we stay or not," I said.

"And here I thought I was the one who decided that," he told us

"No, not really. Even if you said we were both to stay, we could leave. Plus, as I view it, we are more like guests and that's using the word as loosely as possible," I said. I heard Rum snickering right next to me.

Law stayed quiet for a few minutes, thinking it over. "Alright, and what have you decided?" he asked.

"I will be leaving and going off on my own. I have a few things I want to do myself. Rum doesn't want to join me," I told him at the same time her Rum whisper from behind me.

"To become a stalker is more like it." I turned my head and looked at her. I then hit her head and turned my head back to Law. He had raised his eyebrow.

"That fine, but what about your sister?" he asked.

"Said sister is standing right here. Do you take pleasure in talking about me as if I am not here?" Rum questioned, sounding rather annoyed.

* * *

**Rum POV**

I was looking around his office while paying attention to the conversation going on.

So his office doubles as his room. That sort of makes sense.

"Said sister is standing right here. Do you take pleasure in talking about me as if I am not here?" I wondered, rather annoyed. Law looked at me with a smirk. "Anyway, I would like to join your crew." I kept my gaze on him and saw he was briefly shocked, but like everything else other than his smirk, it left fast.

"Why should I let you join my crew? You already broke something. You might be more of burden than anything else," he stated.

"That was an accident! I am accident-prone and extremely klutzy at times. I did warn you what would happen when I have pent-up energy! On top of all that, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover," I said.

"Well, either way, you are not going to join my crew and that is final. When we get off at the next island, you will leave with your sister and be on your way," Law said – well, ordered. I just stayed silent, figuring out a way to stay on the ship.

"Fine. I told you, dearest sister of mine," I said. And with that, I left the room to go exploring my ship.

* * *

**Saké POV**

I watched as Rum walked out the door. I shook my head and turned my attention back to Law.

"I am going to say this now so I don't have to say it in the future. Thank you for looking after my sister. She can be a handful at times... On second thought, she can be handful most of the time." I gave him a small smile.

"That is a very noticeable trait of hers. Thanks for the heads up," Law replied.

"Do you know how far we are from the next island?" I asked him.

"When I last talked to Mister Pablo, he said we have at least another day," he answered.

"Alright, thanks," I said as I headed towards the door. I paused there. "She will end up joining your crew one way or another. She is very persistent when she really wants something."

"We will see about that." He went quiet for a second "Is there anything else you needed?" he asked.

"Nope, I'm going to take my leave now," I said and walked out the door. I closed it behind me and I went looking for Rum, knowing full well what she was doing and planning.

I spent a few hours looking for Rum and I didn't even catch a glimpse of her now-red hair. Just shows what she is planning.

"DINNER IS DONE, COME AND GET IT!" suddenly came over the intercom.

Well, I really know now what she is planning. She probably already found where she is going to hide out when I get off this ship. I might as well head to dinner. I am getting kind of hungry.

When I walked in, I spotted Rum eating with Penguin, Shachi, Bepo, and Law. I got in to the food line and got some food, then made my way over to where she was sitting.

"Find anything good?" I asked, she would know what I was referring to.

"Hell yes, what do you take me for? I found a lot of them. I do believe this is going to be fun!" Rum said with a huge smile.

"What are you two talking about?" Penguin asked and Shachi nodded in agreement.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about," Rum said with a chuckle.

"Yep, that's the cue for her planning something," I said with a sigh.

* * *

**Time skip - Next day - Rum POV**

At breakfast next morning, we learned that we will be docking around lunchtime. Law wouldn't tell us when they were going to be leaving, saying something along the lines of it not being our business seeing as though we were not joining them when they leave. That's what he thinks, at least. I decided to see if his crew knew when they were going to leave, so I went to find Penguin.

I went up behind Penguin very quietly. "HI, PENGUIN!" I shouted, watching him jump a few feet forward. I started to laugh. He screamed like a little girl. It was priceless.

He turned around and looked at me. "Rum, did you really have to do that?" he asked, his hand over his heart.

"Yup, and that was totally awesome! You screamed like a little girl" I told him while laughing my ass off. I was bent over, holding my sides because I was laughing so hard.

"What did you want?!" he said with an anime tick-mark showing up on his head. I managed to calm down enough to ask my question.

"How long are you guys going to be dock?"

"We won't know until we get there and ask someone about the log pose. It could be a few hours to a few weeks," he told me.

"Can you tell me when you find out, please?" I asked.

"I don't see why not," he said while eyeing me. I managed to calm totally down.

"Thanks! You're the best!" I told him. I felt my grin working its way back onto my face and went to look for Saké.

* * *

**Saké POV**

I was walking around on the sub looking for Rum. I just got done talking Law. He said that we will be docking soon. I wanted to talk to her about a few things before I leave. Since I know my sister so well, I knew as soon as we docked she was most likely going to go find where she would be hiding. I found her in the galley eating lunch with everyone else. I got some food and sat down next to her and started eating as well.

"Is everything ready on your end?" I asked Rum.

"Yep, I have everything I need," she told me. "What about you?"

"I got everything ready, but I could use some money. If not, then the first thing I am going to do is steal some. But this whole thing is going to be a 'go with the flow' thing," I told her and she just nodded while putting more food in her mouth.

"You rarely go with the flow, so good luck with all of that," Rum said. I glared at her.

Time skip – A few hours later

"I would like to thank you for letting me stay on your sub," I said to Law.

"Where is your sister? I thought she would be with you," he asked.

"She went up ahead," I lied to him. Thankfully, when I lie, it's really hard to see through them. I knew she was still on the sub, hiding out. "I hope to see you in the future." He nodded, and I turned and left, walking in the direction of town. I was going to need to steal some money as soon as I got there.

* * *

**Rum's POV**

I watch from the shadows as Saké left. We had said our good-byes earlier. And before that, I talked to Penguin and found out the log pose would set in a few hours and then they were leaving as soon as they stocked up on everything. I then slipped back on to the ship and made my way to where I was going to hide out.

**Flashback**

Saké and I were sitting in our room where we were moved after we got out of the medical area. We were both packing, even though I was staying. I needed to look like I was leaving for my plan to work. We were standing outside on land for the first time in a while. It was time for us to say our good-byes.

"Well, I guess it time for us to go our own ways. Feels kind a weird," I told Saké.

"This the first time we went our own ways. But I want to look into few things and I can't really do that with Law," Saké replied.

"As if! You just don't want to wait two years to find Zoro! You want to meet up with them and join them as soon as you can," I accused her, grinning.

"Anyway, please take care of yourself, okay? When I see you again, I want you in good health, which means that, yes, you need be alive and not be missing any vital organs," Saké said with a smile.

"Yup, you too. Really, don't be missing any limbs when I see you next - that would be too freaky. The next we meet had better be in Sabaody Archipelago," I replied with a huge grin on my face.

"Yes, I will see you then." Saké and I hugged. She then went off to talk to Law. I put my things in the place where I was going to be hiding. I slipped outside and watched as Saké left to the town. I then slipped back onto the ship and went to my hiding place, which happened to be in one of the engine rooms.

**Please review and let us know how we, mainly Myki, did in this chapter. We would like to know if Law wasn't to OOCs! Thank you for reading!**

**AaroniteXkryptonite**


	7. 6: Red or blue?

**A/N:**

**Kryptonite: Guys I am so so so sorry it has taken this long. I kept bugging my sister about this chapter, I swear! I wanted it to be up sooner but my sister on top of being slow has a messed up wrist! **

**Neither I or my sister, Myki, own One Piece…Though we own Saké and Rum and the other OCs you find and orginal plots. **

**Thanks to those who followed/favorited this story.**

**Reviews: **

**Bob: Well, I think you may be slightly biased since you like my sister more but I am glad you like the story if that is what you meant by you liked her best!**

**kage kitsune 14: Yes they will, already bouncing an idea for that in my head right now.**

**evergreen: FINALLY updated! **

**Saké POV**

When I got into the main part of town on that island, I "borrowed" some money from a lot of people without them knowing I did. I also got a better feel for where I was in the timeline. We were right before the whole thing at Water 7.

I got on the sea train and rode it until the train station that Granny Kokoro was at. As I got off, I met the woman and the little girl name Chimney, as well as their cat. They are nice people, even though Ms. Kokoro was drunk.

"Why are you still here?" Ms. Kokoro asked me just after the train left. "You could have gotten on that train."

I looked at her with a smile and told her. "I'm not really sure to be honest. I'm just waiting for something." I held a piece of my hair and started to mess with the color.

We heard a loud crash coming from outside. I look outside and my eye went as big as they could. I was seeing the real Going Merry for the first time; it was a lot bigger than I thought I was going to be.

Chimney and the Ms. Kokoro went outside and talked to the Straw Hats about the sea train and where they were going to next. She just finished when I finally walked outside.

"Hey Ms. Kokoro, what do you think - red hair or blue?" as I swapped it between the colors. And looked up and pretended to surprise at the Straw Hats being there. "So that what that loud crash was?" I asked, still flipping my hair color

The Straw Hats looked at with shocked face at my hair. "Red looks best on you, Saké-san," Ms. Kokoro told me

"Really? I thinking pale green." I made my hair color the same as Zoro's. The whole time, the Straw Hats where trying to figure out what to make of my hair and how I was doing what I was doing.

"HOW ARE YOU MAKING YOUR HAIR DO THAT?" Luffy yelled at me.

Damn, he is loud. I mean, I knew that, but damn.

"It's my ability. I can turn into anything I want to," I told them with a grin. I then turned to Luffy. "I can't copy, though. This is as far as I can go." I then turned into Chopper. "I haven't found anything I can't turn into." I then turned into a tiny Going Merry and then back to myself. I had red hair again.

Luffy had those big, shiny eyes whenever he saw something cool.

"Oh, can you guys give me a ride to Water 7? I can pay if you want me to. I kind of missed the train," I told them. Ms. Kokoro gave me a weird looked because of what I told her earlier.

"SURE!" Luffy yelled.

"Thanks," I said, and I walked over to them, since most of them were still on the Going Merry. "By the way, my name is Saké." I smiled softly at them.

"Like the alcohol?" Nami asked.

"Yes, like the alcohol," I answered her with a small laugh.

"Who names their kid after alcohol?" she seemed to ask herself

"I have been asking myself that for years, and I still don't have the answer," I replied good-naturedly.

"Well, my name is Nami. I am the navigator of this ship," she told me and she held out her hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you." I shook her hand. I let go and started heading onto the ship. After I climbed up and got onto the deck, I looked around. The Going Merry was a lot bigger than I thought it was. She was beautiful. I always dreamed of being on the Merry and now that I was, I thought that I might go into shock.

"My name is Luffy, and I am going to be the King of the Pirates," Luffy told me, introducing himself with a huge grin on his face.

"Nice to meet you. And I have no doubt you will be," I told him as I smiled back. I looked around some more, just thinking about all the things they had done up to this. I was also kind of sad, knowing that the Merry wasn't going to be here much longer.

"I'm Robin, nice to meet you," Robin said as she laid down her book on a table and walked over to me.

"Nice to meet you as well." I smiled. I noticed something and looked down at her feet. I could see Chopper hiding poorly behind her legs. I bent down to his eye level.

"Hello, my name is Saké. What you your name?" I asked with a smile.

"Chopper," he said quietly

"Nice to meet you, Chopper," I said, and he began to blush.

"My name is Usopp. The captain of this ship!" Usopp said as he stood like he was a king or something.

"Nice to meet you, but I doubt you're the captain. You need to find a better place to put that line. Preferably before Luffy says he's going to be the King of the Pirates," I told with a grin on my face. He looked at me miserably and I could hear many of the other Straw Hats laughing in the background.

"That was a good one," Nami said. "Now, about that money, you said you would pay us for taking you to Water 7..."

"Thanks." I smiled at her. "Yup, here you go," I said, handing her the money.

"Saké-san." I heard someone say my name and I went a bit blue. " It's very nice to meet a beautiful woman like yourself. My name is Sanji. I'll cook you anything you will like." He got down on one knee in front me held my hand, giving it a little kiss.

"Nice to meet you, Sanji." I put on a smile on my face. I started to slowly turn my hand into fire. When it got really hot, he let go and blew on it. My hand went back to normal.

"What just happened?" I heard the last Straw Hat on the ship ask.

"I don't know. He just held my hand, telling me what his name is and the next thing is he let go of it," I said, a little disappointed as I looked up at the guy. It was Zoro. I felt myself fangirl a bit in my mind. I had never thought I would actually meet him in person.

"Wow, eyebrow, you were mean to a girl for once." He looked at Sanji.

"No I wasn't, moss head! Her hand got really hot for some odd reason," he almost yelled a Zoro.

"There is nothing wrong with my hand, see?" I held it up.

"Yeah, I can see that," he muttered.

"Everyone here's told me their name but you. What is it?" I asked, looking up to him as I smiled.

"Zoro," he said as he walked way. Most likely to lay down and sleep.

"Nice to meet you," I replied as I watched him walk away.

"Well, let's get going, everyone," Nami yelled to the crew.

I watched and they set sail again. It was amazing how everyone worked together to get everything done and to get back to sailing. Right before we had gone too far from the track, I ran to the rail and said good bye to Ms. Kokoro. And then we were gone.

It had been awhile since we began sailing. I'd been walking around the Merry, looking at all the rooms. I knew the Merry wasn't going to be around much longer and I wanted to see everything.

"SAKÉ!" I head someone yell my name as I was walking out of the kitchen.

I looked over and saw Luffy, Usopp and Chopper running over to me. "What's up?" I asked.

"Can you show us more of your ability?" Luffy asked like he was looking at something awesome. I started to laugh.

"Sure, but let's to it on the main deck," I suggested as I walked that way.

When we got on to the deck, I turned and then asked, "Is there anything you want to me to turn into?" I looked at them.

"Meat!" Luffy said.

I laughed a little. "I can't turn into meat, sorry." I could, but I wasn't in the mood to be bitten. "Okay, here are the rules to me shifting. I can only do one thing at a time. Like, I can turn into a person but my clothes will stay, or I can change the outfit I am wearing into anything I want. I can only turn into things that are no bigger than twice my size or as small as a house cat. However, as long as it's within those rules, I should be able to do it," I told them, and for the next few hours, I was turning from one thing to the next. It was fun. I couldn't reminder the last time I had this much fun.

Back home with Rum, it was more about work and school. That was all. I mean, Rum and I always went out and did things together and have a great time, but it was rare. Even here, and even though I haven't been here for more than a few hours, I already was having a great time. I really hoped I could stay with them.

It had been a few hours and I had stopped shifting a while back. I had never did that much in a such a short amount of time before, so I was kinda tried. Sanji brought me something nice and cold to drink. I was very grateful for that.

"Hey, Saké." I looked up and saw Nami standing next to where I was sitting, which wasn't too far from a sleeping Zoro. "May I join you?" she asked.

"Sure," I told her. She sat down.

"Can I ask you something?" she inquired.

"You just did ,but go ahead," I answered, a small laugh escaping my lips.

"What are you plans once we get to Water 7?" she asked. I looked up towards the sky, thinking.

Then I said, "To be honest, I'm not sure yet. I have to do a few things. So, once I am done with them, then I'll decide what I should do." I look over at her with a smile.

"What kind of things are you doing?" She looked a little down for some odd reason.

"Well, I have to go a get some weapons. I can't do much longer without any. I also need to get back into practice with them. Um I also need to look into some other things, but I'm sorry to say I'm not sure what I'm looking for."

"Weapons? What kinds do you use?" she asked, looking a little surprised.

"Yeah. I can use almost anything, but I prefer fans. They're the best," I said with a grin.

"I see." She looked at me before getting up and looking around. The next thing she did was running to the rail and calling everyone over. We went over, and there was Water 7. It was so cool and big. I loved the way it looked. I never thought I would see this place. I wondered if I could meet Iceburg. I always thought he was a...cool guy.

"Wow, it's huge!" I said out loud.

For the next couple of hours, we docked Merry so we could go into town. Once we were docked and everything was set, I grabbed my bag and walked over to the group.

"Thank you very much for the ride. I had a great time," I said with a smile. "I hope to see you guys in the future." I turned to get off the Merry. I hadn't even gotten very far when I head Luffy call out to me, and I turned to see him.

"SAKÉ!" Luffy yelled out.

"Yes, Luffy, I'm not that far yet you don't need to yell," I said with a giggle.

"Join us!" he said with his big grin, and it was more of a demand than a question.

"Hmm, let me think about it. I will meet you with you guys right before you guys leave to give you my answer. I have a few things to do. Is that okay with you?" I asked him with a smile.

"Sure, but it better be a yes," he told me

I stated to laugh. "Whatever you say, Luffy." I smiled and waved as I left to go into town.

(Rum POV)

Saké was now well on her way to meet up with the Straw Hats. Hopefully she'll be able to join their crew, which with Luffy's personality, she should be able to. I grinned to myself. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. Hell, this had got to be one of the best things to happen to me. Well, us. I was settling into the spot in one of the engine rooms where I was hiding.

**AN: Let me know if any of the characters from OP were to OOC. Thank you for reading and let us know what you thought!**

**Thanks to our amazing beta: Mon Esprit Libre **


End file.
